walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Minotaur
"Minotaur" is the ninth episode and mid-season premiere of the third season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 10, 2017. It was written by Dave Erickson & Mike Zunic and directed by Stefan Schwartz. Plot In the aftermath of the Clark family's actions, new leadership assumes control of the Ranch. Daniel assists Lola in the distribution of water. Synopsis Madison wakes up in Jeremiah Otto Sr.’s house and rummages through the dead man's office. Elsewhere, Nick, Troy and the militia lure Infected into an ambush. Alicia strenuously works the water pump, but only a few drops come out. Nick kills an Infected and gazes toward the border, thinking of Luciana. Alicia returns to Jake’s quarters with the water she’s collected. She cleans Jake’s face with a damp cloth and frets over his slow recovery from the anthrax attack. The militia returns to their ATVs and discusses the influx of Infected. Nick suggests they mend the fences. Madison searches Jeremiah’s desk, his blood stain still there from the murder that took place. Some of the drawers are still locked. Nick and Troy spot Walker’s convoy as it approaches the ranch. Jake greets the convoy and shakes Walker’s hand. The ranchers warily look on as Walker waves the convoy through the gate: The Nation has officially come to live at Broke Jaw Ranch. Jake leads Walker into the pantry to discuss details of the Nation residing at the ranch. Troy walks out after voicing his disdain for the Nation and butting heads with Crazy Dog, Walker’s right-hand man. Jake assures Walker that, unlike Troy, most ranchers have accepted the peace deal. Jake shows Walker the arsenal and gives him one of the two keys required to access it. He explains they can only access the arsenal when the other is present. Nick joins Troy at Jeremiah’s grave and says that he, too, lost an alcoholic father to what was probably suicide. Troy blames Jeremiah for killing himself and leaving them with a mess. At the dam, Lola mobilizes her group to distribute water on the street. Daniel and Efrain urge her to stay behind for her safety, but she insists on joining them. Crazy Dog and Coop, a militiaman, check Nation warriors and ranchers for weapons at the entrance to a meeting tent. Crazy Dog tells Klah that he can’t bring his knife inside. Alicia informs Madison that she is undermining Jake’s leadership by back-channeling with Walker. Madison denies that she’s been speaking to Walker, but Alicia doesn’t believe her. Lola distributes water to desperate people in the streets while Daniel stays on the lookout for threats to her safety. The crowd disperses when an Infected herd approaches. In the meeting tent, Jake urges ranchers to forgive the Nation and work toward building a future together. Walker declares that his grudge against the ranch died when Jeremiah sacrificed himself for a peace deal. Nick visits Ofelia in the adobe. She admits to not feeling particularly guilty about killing ranchers with anthrax. She asks Nick if he feels any guilt for what he’s done. Walker privately asks Madison if she’s prepared to handle Troy, should he become a threat. She assures him that she is. Troy complains to Jake about the peace deal. Terrance, one of the ranchers, points out that Walker’s people killed Gretchen. Jake reminds them that Walker denied killing the Trimbols. After Jake leaves, Troy complains about the people the nation has killed. Gretchen’s death is still affecting Terrance. Alicia finds Walker burying his father’s remains in the desert. She tells him to deal directly with Jake, not Madison. Madison pries open a drawer in Jeremiah s desk and finds documents detailing current water levels at the ranch. Terrance walks up to Crazy Dog and pulls a gun from his hoodie. Crazy Dog spins around knocking the gun away from him. A stray bullet hits a member of the Nation. Crazy Dog locks Terrance in a choke hold and nearly chokes him to death, but releases his victim when Walker steps in. Alicia informs Walker that Terrance might asphyxiate from a crushed throat. Walker worries that other ranchers will follow Terrance’s example and demands the second arsenal key from Jake so that his people can arm themselves. Madison takes Walker’s side and urges Jake to let the Nation control the weapons and sweep the ranch for all remaining weapons. Jake reluctantly gives Walker the key. Cooper and Klah knock on the Twomey family's trailer and ask to collect their weapons. Throughout the rest of the ranch, the militia and Walker’s warriors collect weapons from all the residents. Nick tells Madison that he can handle Troy, but Madison worries that Troy will kill Nick if he finds out that Nick killed Jeremiah. Nick is not sure what reaction he will have. Madison, Nick and Walker go to Jeremiah’s house to collect weapons from Troy. When Walker heads upstairs to check the house,Troy grabs a gun from Jeremiah’s desk ordering everyone out. Nick stands in the way of Troy, who fires a warning shot into the ceiling. Everyone clears out. Nick stays behind with Troy. Madison promises Walker that she can fix the situation with Troy and Nick. Inside, Troy opens a secret cache of weapons and suggests they snipe Walker’s people from upstairs. Nick urges Troy to honor Jeremiah’s self-sacrifice and stand down. Troy’s mind is made up. He hands Nick a rifle. Madison urges Troy and Nick to disarm, but they’re interrupted by gunfire from the Nation. Troy fires back. Someone pulls Madison out of harm’s way. Walker’s men enter Jeremiah’s home and open fire. Troy saves Nick from Crazy Dog and gets a knife through the hand in the process. Nick and Troy take cover in an upstairs bedroom. Troy prepares for his final stand. At the dam, Lola counsels Daniel to stop looking for Ofelia. She needs him and is worried his hope will only lead to heartbreak. Nick pleads with Troy to give up the fight. Nick finally confesses to Troy that he killed Jeremiah. Troy is stunned and aims his gun at Nick but decides not to shoot. He's broken by the news about his father. Walker’s men barge into the room. The next day, Madison and Walker discuss punishments for Troy and Nick. Madison worries that killing Troy would only turn him into a martyr, so they agree to exile him. Madison forbids Walker from killing Nick or exiling him. Lola and Efrain distribute water to a crowd. A man accuses them of controlling the dam for personal gain. Daniel rushes Lola to the truck as the crowd turns on them and attacks. They drive off. Jake tells Troy the punishment that's been handed down. Troy takes the news in stride and insists that Madison is the one who takes him into exile. Walker gives Troy provisions, a knife, a gun and one bullet, in case he doesn't want to live. A Nation warrior escorts Nick to an outhouse for imprisonment. Madison and Klah get in a truck to drive Troy into the desert. Madison parks in the middle of the desert. Troy gets a hold of Klah's knife and stabs Klah, wounding him. Madison aims a gun at Troy and orders him to go. He wrestles her and reveals that he knows about Nick killing Jeremiah. Madison regains control and points the gun at him. Troy walks off into the desert alone. Other Cast Co-Stars *Philip Fallon as Terrance Shafford *Ila Marie Alvarez Kamena as Erin Twomey *Matt Lasky as Cooper *Ricardo Moreno Villa as Everardo *Jenny Schmidt as Mrs. Twomey *Yeray Albelda as Young Rebel *Alondra Benitez as Crowd Woman *Cristobal Dearie as Thirsty Father *Carlos Alberto Escamilla Molina as Thirsty Man Uncredited *Unknown as John Hogan *Hannah Betts as Militiawoman Deaths *Terrance Shafford Trivia *First appearance of Klah Jackson. *First (and last) appearance of John Hogan. *Last appearance of Terrance Shafford. *This episode was aired alongside "The Diviner". *As of this episode, Dayton Callie (Jeremiah Otto) has been removed from the opening credits. Goofs/Errors *In the scene as Nick hit the head of the undead, blood splattered Nick's face, and in the next scene he had a little more blood in his face. Category:Season 3 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Mid-Season Premieres Category:TV Episodes